


Angel

by navaan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crossover, F/F, Fandom Stocking 2015, Ficlet, First Meetings, First Time, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The first time Sara sees an angel is on summer vacation.</i><br/>Glimpses of the love of two heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



The first time Sara sees an angel is on summer vacation and she's just turned 14. Dad has taken them to the beaches to relax and Laurel is acting all grown up and boring. So in the end Sara sneaks out of the beach house alone to breath the fresh, clear night air and feel like the little rouge she is.

It's exciting and she knows she should tell someone where she's going, but this is her moment. She's not going to ruin it by telling.

She's wearing her pajamas and no shoes as she slowly walks through the sand. The sea isn't scary, just black and dark and quiet before her. The vastness of it is incomprehensible, and at that age that scares her more than the powers it can unleash. That night the moon is shining clearly down onto the world and she grins at herself for having had this great idea and sneaking out to catch a glimpse of its reflection on the dark surface of the sea.

Then something catches her eye and she looks up.

Something - _someone_ \- is hovering over the water.

Her breath catches in her throat.

It's a girl, wearing jeans and a tank top, with long blond wavy hair, just like her own.

She hovers there, watching the moon quietly, expression solemn.

Sara must have made a sound or taken a step forward or something, because suddenly she's staring down at her, startled, her expression turning to one of guilt and perhaps indecision, and then in a blink of an eye she's gone.

It's like a dream.

Nobody ever believes her she's not making it up.

But Sara knows what she saw.

She saw an angel. And the memory is hers alone. She cherishes it like a treasure.

* * *

The first time they really meet each other is in fire. Sara isn’t sure she’s going to make it out of the burning building, but her instincts and training urge her to try and even when she was weak, she never was a quitter. She's not going to start now, after she thwarted death in so many ways. Her best chance is to get to the roof and hope for the best. Then Supergirl crashes through the wall, a glorious image in red and blue emerging from dust and rubble.

“Hi,” she says in a clear and unconcerned voice, as if this is the most normal thing in the world - and to her it probably is. “I heard your steady heartbeat and knew it must be you. You’re the White Canary. I like the costume. You friends said to get you out.” She holds out her hand with the dorkiest possible smile, as she’s hovering there in the settling dust, her blonde hair sparkling in the red shine of the fire.

She's a vision.

Sara knows that just for this moment she’s floored and probably looks dumb like a fish, standing their with her mouth hanging open. There is a building burning and slowly collapsing around her and there is Supergirl hovering in the opening, the night sky and stars behind her.

She reaches out to shake her hand speechlessly.

The girl from then has grown up. Filled out nicely. Grown to be beautiful and kind.

And today the angel is here to save Sara. She's actually here for her.

She’s only about ten times too late to save her soul, only maybe three to keep her from finding out what death feels like, but she’s here. And she's amazing.

Sara has no qualms about holding onto her a little too tightly, molding their bodies together a little too conveniently. Supergirl blushes the cutest shade of bright pink and it’s not entirely by accident that Sara’s hands fall a little lower than her back, when she holds on. Not low enough to be inappropriate, but _low_.

Supergirl is Kryptonian. She can stop Sara anytime she wants, but she doesn’t. She’s still blushing when they part ways and Sara tells her to “look her up anytime”, but there is just some traitorous spark in the blue eyes, a longing, that tells Sara her angel isn’t unaffected by Sara’s own charms either.

* * *

The first time they make out the waves of the sea are a calming soundtrack to the pounding of her own heart.

It’s not _the_ beach, but it’s a beach. And it’s night.

Sara is already half-way out of the upper half of her skin-tight costume, and her hand is underneath Kara’s skirt. “Now,” Kara begs, writhing, gentle, but growing impatient with want. “Now, or I hold you down and…”

She never gets to say it, as Sara kisses her, makes her struggle with her own strength to hold back, as she bucks against Sara's teasing fingers.

They gasp together, both lost in this moment of passion and longing, both lonely souls who carry too many secrets, both two girls who had to grow up and come into their own through fire. Sara has loved before, and out here with the sand getting into everything, their tangled blond strands, their clothes, it’s far from perfection. Still it’s as glorious as Kara is when she laughs and flies, as perfect as anything between anyone can ever be.

Kara moans her name like a prayer, that Sara echoes in her mind.

And Sara has waited too long for this to deny her angel anything.

She's not going to let her slip away again.


End file.
